Since the very beginning
by vampire princess33
Summary: A short fic about Oz the B-rabbit. Since the very beginning, Oz had nothing. He was nothing.
1. Oz the Black Rabitt

PANDORA HEARTS

**A/N:** spoilers to chapter 70-71. I wrote this while listening to 'My songs know what you did in the dark' (insane title, I know) and some songs from ph ost. So, I think that this revelation about Oz is just too sad and I coudn't help writing and toruring my cute stuffed rabbit oz if this makes any sense. I do not own Pandora Hearts. Please read and review. :)

Since the very beginning

You can't lose everything if you didn't have anything to start with. How can you obtain your own future if it has already been written for you? What can you do when you learn that everyone you love, everyone you wish to protect, even your very self is just a lie?

_I killed. I rejected. I destroyed everything_

Since the very beginning, Oz had nothing. He _was_ nothing. He was nothingness and he could never change it or be anything more than that.

Oz was only predestinated to bring destruction to everything he came close to.

He couldn't achieve any of the things he had falsely believed were there for him to reach, the things he had chased after.

He couldn't become anything, couldn't hope for a better tomorrow, couldn't care for the people he held close to his heart.

He only took. Took innocent people's lives away, stole the happyness of those around him to mingle with the despair of his trivial existence.

Even his own body did not belong to Oz Vessalius, because nothing could belong to someone like him.

The truth weighted down on him and threatened to crush him into nothingness, but somewhere deep inside, Oz knew it all along the way, just refused to look at it.

He was a Chain bound to tear away everything, a monster with the sole purpose to hurt others.

_Your sin is your very existence._

He wasn't Oz Vessalius but simply Oz.

Oz, the one bringing catastrophe.

Oz, the one having dwelled in an illusion all of his life.

Oz, the one who should not be allowed to live any longer.

Oz, the Blood-stained Black rabbit.


	2. Alice, the lonely princess

PANDORA HEARTS

**A/N:** I was asked to write a second chapter from Alice's perspective so here it is, even though it is kind of short. Enjoy!

I do not own Pandora Hearts!

Since the very beginning

Chapter 2: Alice, the lonely princess

Since the very beginning, her precious rabbit-doll, Oz, was always there for her, in the darkest depths of the Abyss.

_Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please... promise me that...When i'm in trouble... or if there are people that want to hurt me...you will... come and save me. I love you, Oz_

Since the very beginning, Alice had been alone, a lonely princess locked up in her high, impregnable tower.

She had a beautiful room full of toys and numerous dolls and she also had Chesire, her beloved cat.

However there were times when Alice would lie on her big soft bed and weep herself to sleep, wondering what she had done to deserve living like this.

She would pretend that she was waiting for her noble knight to come and save her, take her away from her tower and give her the life she always dreamed of.

But Alice didn't want to escape from her tower that may look dream-like and wonderful but didn't stop being a prison.

Not if she had to be away from Oz, not if she had to break her favourite doll's heart by leaving him behind.

Oswald would come and visit her and Alice would wait with anticipation when he did, but when Jack came, she got that strange foreboding feeling that turned her stomach upside down.

At that times, Alice would fall into herself and let the white Alyss come into the surface.

She would lose connection with reality and sink into the Abyss, but even there Oz was with her.

Oz, her most endearing friend.

Oz, the one who always kept her company.

Oz, the one who gave her hope and was her light when the darkness of the Abyss enfolded her.

Oz, the one whom she would always save even if she had to sacrifice her very life.

Even if she had to kill herself with her own hands to protect the ones that she loved.

And that was what she did in the end.

_Oz, thank you. You were always there till the very end. You gave a meaning in my life, you made everything seem less bad. And I... I promise I will always love you, no matter where you are, no matter what you are._

_Always...for me...thank you._

**A/N: *spoilers alert* ** Alice is just so brave for what she did, commiting suicide in order to save Oz and the Will of the Abyss. I used to think she was kind of annoying, calling Oz stupid manservant and all, but she is actually a very strong character and I love her just like all of Pandora Hearts characters.

Chapter 65-74 are really really sad.


End file.
